JOIN THE WEIRD SIDE! (Litteraly, join it to help write chapters XD)
So this is a comedy fanfic. I had a stroke of genius and was like, LEZ MAKE DIS! Chapter One (TheUnfathomable) A SandWing and an IceWing sat together, talking about when to take over the world. "How about now?" the sandWing asked. "No." "Why not?" "I'm hungry." "What does being hungry have to do with anything?" "Everything." "How about an hour from now?" "I have plans." "You have no friends!" "But I have enemies." "Just do it now!" "but I'm hungry!" "Than eat something!" "but then I'd be full!" "Just eat a pretzel or something!" the IceWing paused before speaking. "pretzels scare me" Chapter two (RandomWeirdoDragon) Suddenly, a random SkyWing crashed nearby as if shot from a catapult. "WHEEE JOIN ME AND WE SHALL CONTROLL THE UNIVEEERRSEEE" He yelled. loudly. VERY loudly. he flew in loop the loops. *Five minutes later* "IMA EAT THIS" he said and shoved some leaves in his mouth as he landed and stumbled around dizzily. "Who are you guys? im a random skywing who just got shot from a cannon!" Chapter 3 (Yochu) "My Cannon." A voice hissed. A large NightWing with a scar along one eye stepped forward. "He was shot out of my cannon." The SkyWing looked at him, confused. "Who are you?" The NightWing growled at her. "That doesn't matter. If you are looking for money, I have no money. But what I do have is a very particular set of skills, skills that I have acquired over a very long time—" he suddenly jumped up and pointed at a table. "OH MY THREE MOONS, IS THAT A COOKIE?!" the NightWing then sat back down again. "Sorry. Now if you excuse me..." he put on a pair of futuristic sunglasses. "I have to return to The Matrix." Chapter four (Random) "NNNOOO" the skywing yelled and stole his sunglasses and put them on. "THESE ARE FROM DISTRISCT 11 YOU LIED!" he yelled. he pulled out a grenade. he threw it in the air and it exploded into a shower of popcorn. "BUUUUTTER" he yelled *An hour later* The skywing ran around like crazy with the sunlasses on in the dark and went swimming. "YAYZ IMA SEAWIIING" Chapter 5 (Misty the Hybrid) Misty punched the skywing and then the skywings called war on her and so with her amazing all tribe hybridness she made them extinct so she was the last Skywing and then her hybrid meter went up. "YAY COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!" she yelled, and using her amazing new-found hybrid powers she summonded cookies for centuries. and then the sky decided to strike the cookie-queen. and the sky decided it was fun and struk her until she turned into a lightning-evil-should-be-in-an-asylum-lord. "shocking, isnt it?" she said. "STOP STOP STOP!" I yelled. "THAT IS TOTALLY OFF SCRIPT AND IS COPYING http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire:_An_Add-On_Story_for_Anyone!" "awwwww." Misty complained. "thats such a great line." "nope nope nope. you ARE not, i repeat ARE NOT going to get me in trouble." I scolded, then left. Misty formed the illuminate with her most trusted advisors: Desertfire (my character do not steal) Eclipse Jambu Peril Qibli (who is tired of Moon and Queen Thorn) "WE NEED TO GET MISTY THE AUTHOR IN TROUBLE AS MUCH AS WE CAN!!!!!!" she yelled and the others agreed. "first thing of bisiness, how?" Desertfire said, evilness glinting in her eyes. "PLAGERISM!!!" Peril yelled. Chapter 6 (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing who doesn't know if she can join) Banana joined the Alluminate in two seconds flat. "Should we plagerize..... THIS!?" she yelled evily, holding up Harry Potter book #55. "I DON'T NO! MWAHAHAHAHA!" cried Peril, only more evily. Then cupcakes rained from the sky, and Harry Potter book #55 got covered in icing. "Rats!" screamed Banana. "Now we have to copy from Harry Potter book #56!" Chapter 7 (Misty the Hybrid) "WE DONT NEED TOO!!!!" Desertfire screamed, enchanting the book to not have icing on it ever again. "YAY!!!" the rest of the illuminate yelled. Cf'ac'thaglaargog joined, but Misty rejeted. "no, i already have to deal with you in http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire:_An_Add-On_Story_for_Anyone!, and i dont want to deal with you anymore. besides, no one else could handle this becoming another http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire:_An_Add-On_Story_for_Anyone!. just saying." "I promise I will just be a minor character! Pls! Will bring cupcakes and cookies and chocolate! Pls." he cried. the rest of the Illuminate decided to let him join, as long as HE IS ONLY A MINOR CHARACTER!!!! Chapter 8(sanrio) Suddenly Sanrio joined. She eyed the group and said, "you can't plagiarize things. Your just characters in a story." "OH YEAH!?" Misty screamed in her face Sanrio just frouned. "Dude thats just rude... oh that rhymes" "WELL WHAT ARE YOU THAN?" Misty yelled ''I'm an author of this story" she answered studying her nails. Cf'ac'thaglaargog brought cookies for misty and popcorn for everyone who is watching Chapter 9 Misty ate the cookie then pulled out her jello. "k imma play with this now." she play with the jello. then starflight suddenly rushed in screming, "starflight for president!!!!" then fainted. he slowly faded away Chapter 10 (Char) Char the skeletal scalding water slime mouse pokes Cf'ac'thaglaargog and gives him an apple. "Welcome to yet another add-on story." He sighed. Chapter 10.5, since Char wasn't satisfied enough Char summoned all his wof ocs and they began to wreak havoc. Grain and Dust wouldn't stop dabbing, Sloosh was being a flirt as usual, Dopey and Drip were being awkward bros in the corner, Cactus and Red were comparing accessories and doing a mini fashion show for Crystal, Frigid, and Splash. Misty, Chrome, Specturm, Opal and Thistle's ghosts were jumpscaring everyone, then everyone's least favorite animus touched dragon without a name but just so happens to be Cactus' dad uwu the edge summons canon characters as well. The canon characters weren't being canon though. Sunny was flirting with literally every main female dragon, Clay was scared of Peril, Tsunami and Glory were fighting, Starflight ran around hugging Clay and Sunny, Addax and Sunset stayed in the corner and talked about their families. Coconut and Kinkajou were talking about their crushes and Anemarin, Marsh and Umber were being gay in the corner, and by gay I mean talking about their crushes. Meerkat tried to hog SUnny for himself, but Peril and Fatespeaker wouldn't have it. Char and his ocs backed away from the chaos, all except one, Papyrus. Papyrus The Great hated spaghetti, therefore he wasn't based off of any Undertale character at all. Even then, he rushed into the chaos, trying to make things canon again when he accidentally set off the death au. Char's ocs returned to his imagination as Sora killed Clay, Orca's Statue killed Tsunami, Deathbringer killed Glory, Fierceteeth killed Starflight, and Burn killed Sunny. ... ... ... Press X to Continue? Chapter 11 (Misty) Winter looked up at his rankings and realized he wasnt enough of a bro. he would be kicked out of the bro rankings soon... he soon began his quest to become the broverlord.Chapter 12 (RandomWeirdoDragon) Suddenly, Quibli appeared and kicked Winter out of the bro rankings. Winter soon retaliated with an army of BUTTER. "I SHALL BE THE BROVERLORD!" He yelled. qibli was crushed under the butterlanche the butter caused Chapter 12 (Moonglider) The butter went EVERYWHERE. It formed an ocean over Pyrrhia and popcorn islands "popped" out. A dragon flew into the sky with her eyes glowing and lightning crackling around her. "AHH THE PUNS!!!!!! I AM THE QUEEN OF PUNS, CASCADE!!!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!" Everyone cowered under a big popcorn kernel and shielded their ears from the stream of puns exiting Cascade's mouth. "WHAT DO YOU CALL A BEAR WITH NO TEETH? A GUMMY BEAR!" "WHAT'S A PIG THAT DOES MARTIAL ARTS? A PORK CHOP!!" "WHAT IS MY FAVORITE SONG? ANOTHER PUN BITES THE DUST!!" Everyone exploded because the puns were so bad. Chapter 13 (Char) Cascade exploded herself as well, revealing her true identity, Starlight Sparkle Shimmer. Starlight Sparkle Shimmer turned all the corpses into dabbing cupcakes on unicycles and turned Pyrrhia into Pantestria. Chapter 14 (Starwatcher) Darkstalker the dabbing cupcake realized he was delicious. Then Kinkajou the dabbing cupcake realized that dabbing cupcakes with plastic rings on top were animus dabbing cupcakes. And then Kinkajou the dabbing cupcake realized she was an animus dabbing cupcake. But before she could turn everyone back into dragons, Pantestria exploded of dabbing cupcakes and everyone was wiped of alll memory of the last ten minutes and the last ten minutes ceased to exist. Everything started again from ten minutes ago, except that everyone now had a crush on watermelon popsicles. Chapter 15 (Misty) Misty stormed into her officce. the battle had gone ALL wrong. first, the memes and vines were IMMUNE to bad comebacks, her main attack, then her maplenutella sword BROKE, and the thing was PRICELESS. "HOW can i get enough money to get a new one? thats the most OP sword in the world!" she sat in her chair, trying to think of how to get a new one. Chapter 16 (GloryOfTheRainWings10)Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) So then Twigleg appeared and went into Misty's office. "BILL CIPHER!" he shouted. "BILL FRICKIN CIPHER!!!!!!" He screamed and ran out of Misty's office. He found Clay and shrieked, "Clay, help! There's a pack of wild Cleril shippers on the loose!" "What?" Clay whipped around and seized Twigleg. He threw the homunculus onto his back and spread his wings. He cleared the mountains of the Sky Kingdom and then spiraled down onto a peak shrouded in mist. "Onward, dragons! March!" a voice yelled. "March! For Cleril!" Twigleg screeched as he fell from Clay's back and landed on the dragon's head. "NO!" one dragon suddenly cried. "THE CLUNNY AND PERTLE SHIPPERS ARE AMONG US!!!!" Then everybody starting screaming. They clawed at Twigleg, who climbed up the mountain and perched himself on Clay's back, who leaped off the mountain and dipped his head and wings. He swooped past the Cleril shippers, who oohed and aahed at him. "Look! It's Clay, Peril's soulmate!" "Amazing! I hope Peril flies down soon so they can fall in love and kiss!" "This ship is LIFE! Literally. It consumed my life." Twigleg clung to Clay's back as they soared through the mountains. "Those dragons were weird, weren't they?" he said to the MudWing. Clay nodded, catching his breath.Chapter 17 (Aquamine the Seawing Skywing) Suddently they both got killed by neon cat, who was secretly Firestar because why not? Then wierlpool appeared out of nowhere and murdured neon cat. Then the world turned pixelized. Exept for the clouds. Then it rained crackers and cupcakes and pizza but it go eaten by Cocunut and Kinkajou. Chapter 17: The Spaghetti Squad (Animeimei)(Whoops. Accidentally put 17 instead of 18. Sorry) Suddenly, a mountain cracked, and Darkspaghetti emerged. "I will eat you all!" He roared. So he did. But then Darkspaghetti exploded for "unknown reasons" (aka plot), and everyone came out from inside him. They were all fine except for one thing– they were giant meatballs! "Mmm, I smell yummy," Clay said. Then he ate himself, but was revived because the Plot God won't let him die in this story. Especially a deliciously weird death. Clay:"So I can keep eating myself and I'll just get revived?" Plot God:"NOOOOOO!!!" *Uses his powers to forbid Clay from eating himself* Chapter 20 i think (Mist Hybrid)Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing) Misty decided to forbid Clay from eating himself. It was effective. "picachu, sneak attack!" someone yelled because its a thing in band Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)Category:Genre (Comedy)Category:CollaborationsCategory:PublicCategory:Content (TheUnFathomable)Category:FanfictionsCategory:Fanfictions (Fanon)